sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Belgium:Janadesh2007 Bruno Documentation 2
Home > Belgium > Janadesh2007 > Janadesh2007reunions > Communiqué de presse 10 juillet 2002 Coordination Pays anne Européenne – CPE, membre de Via Campesima Rue de la Sablonnière 18, 1000 Bruxelles Tél. 02 217 31 12 / Fax. 02 218 45 09 cpe@cpefarmers.org La Coordination Pays anne européenne (CPE) donne son avis sur la prochaine réforme de la PAC Oui, il faut réformer profondément la PAC. Non, les propositions du 10 juillet, contrairement aux allégations du Commissaire Fischler, ne répondent pas aux attentes des citoyens et ne feraient que ruiner l'agriculture pays anne , sans enrayer l'industrialisation de l'agriculture et le dumping vers les pays tiers. Le cadre que s'est imposé l'Union Européenne à l'OMC est le moteur essentiel de cette réforme. Ce cadre destructeur est caractérisé par : la baisse des prix agricoles, le découplage des paiements directs de la production, le remplacement du dumping des aides à l'exportation par celui des paiements directs, que ne peuvent payer les pays pauvres. M. Fischler a un discours “découplé” des instruments qu'il propose. Il prétend que sa proposition s'attaque aux problèmes d'environnement, de sécurité alimentaire, de bien-être des animaux. C'est faux ! Elle ne change en rien les productions porcines et avicoles industrielles, qui caractérisent le mieux ces problèmes. Au contraire, c'est le régime de ces deux productions, très peu encadré actuellement par la PAC, qui devient la règle. Il n'y a aucune mesure concrète d'éco-conditionalité liée aux paiements directs du premier pilier, sinon l'obligation de respecter la législation en vigueur. Il ne peut y avoir de production de qualité avec des prix agricoles très bas. M. Fischler prétend que la proposition va répartir plus justement les paiements directs. Or le choix de remplacer les paiements directs actuels pour les céréales et la viande bovine/ovine par un forfait basé sur une référence historique va au contraire figer la très forte injustice actuelle. Le plafond beaucoup trop élevé de 300.000 € et l'écrêtage différencié de 3% ne vont qu'agir marginalement. La CPE souhaite une PAC bien différente permettant à l'agriculture pays anne de se développer et répondant réellement aux attentes des citoyens. Des idées fraîches… La RSPB (Royal Society for Protection of Birds) est une association anglaise de près d'un million de membres. Elle œuvre pour un environnement sain, riche en oiseaux et en vie sauvage. La RSPB fait partie de l'organisation Birdlife international (présente dans une centaine de pays), qui lutte pour la conservation des oiseaux, de leurs habitats et de la biodiversité en général. Sa devise : "For birds, for people, for ever". La RSPB s'efforce, depuis des années, de convaincre les responsables d'améliorer la PAC et se posent la question : c omment orienter les négociations vers un développement harmonieux de l'agriculture qui garantisse la sécurité alimentaire et la survie des communautés rurales et qui préserve l'environnement ? Sous la plume de Tom Crompton et de Pete Hardstaff, la RSPB répond à cette question dans son rapport « Idées fraîches sur les accords agricoles de l'OMC». En voici un résumé. Les impacts négatifs de l'agriculture intensive Le rapport dit clairement que les renégociations à l'OMC doivent prendre en considération les défauts et manquements du système agricole actuel car ceux-ci découlent en grande partie des règlements commerciaux. L'environnement et la biodiversité La course aux rendements a entraîné l'usage de grandes quantités d'intrants externes. Les retombées négatives sont de taille. émission de gaz à effet de serre : méthane et CO2, ainsi que oxyde d'azote ; pollution de l'eau : dérivés azotés, dont 60% attribuables aux engrais inorganiques ; pollution et dégradation des sols : les quantités élevées d'azote modifient la composition ionique, déséquilibrent et appauvrissent les communautés végétales avec, comme conséquence, érosion par le vent et par l'eau. Les superficies ainsi dégradées seraient de 1.900 millions d'hectares dans le monde, dont 500 en Afrique et 167 en Europe ; perte d'agrobiodiversité : la culture d'un nombre limité de produits de base menace la sécurité alimentaire. Ainsi, trois cultures (riz, blé et maïs) constituent l'apport global de 60% de calories et 56% des protéines végétales. De plus, la contraction de la diversité génétique de ces cultures les rend vulnérables aux ravageurs et maladies et entraîne l'utilisation de quantités de pesticides toujours plus élevées; perte de biodiversité : la réduction du nombre de variétés culturales s'accompagne d'une perte des organismes bénéfiques du sol et des auxiliaires, ce qui entraîne une utilisation croissante de pesticides, pesticides qui déciment les auxiliaires et créent un cercle vicieux ! destruction des espèces . Les oiseaux sont particulièrement menacés par l'agriculture intensive. Corollairement, on observe une plus grande diversité faunistique et une plus grande abondance des populations dans les zones où se pratique l'agriculture biologique. La sécurité alimentaire et les moyens d'existence La sécurité alimentaire dépend étroitement d'une agriculture durable. S'il y a gaspillage des ressources, déséquilibre et pollution du sol et des écosystèmes, les rendements baisseront tôt ou tard. On l'a vu en Inde notamment. De plus, les petits fermiers, surtout dans les PVD (Pays en Voie de Développement), qui sont les premiers fournisseurs de biens alimentaires pour eux-mêmes et pour la population, ne peuvent soutenir les exigences et difficultés d'un système intensif (appauvrissement des sols, résistance des ravageurs, coût des intrants, endettement, concurrence). Ils se voient forcés d'abandonner leur terre. L'insécurité alimentaire s'installe et le désespoir conduit parfois au suicide. Les coûts externes Malgré ces retombées négatives, nombreux sont ceux qui considèrent le système intensif comme plus efficient que les pratiques à faibles quantités d'intrants. Pourquoi ? La raison est purement économique : les coûts externes sociaux et environnementaux (déclin des communautés rurales, pollutions provenant des transports internationaux de denrées alimentaires, contamination de l'eau, érosion, désertification, empoisonnements par pesticides, perte de biodiversité, …) sont supportés par la société tout entière plutôt que d'être payés par les producteurs, l'agro-industrie ou les consommateurs. Pourtant, contrairement à certaines idées stagnant dans le débat sur la productivité alimentaire, des études ont montré qu'une agriculture à faible apport d'intrants pourrait nourrir les 8 milliards d'hommes de demain, avec les avantages sociaux et environnementaux que cela comporte. En fait, les problèmes de sécurité alimentaire, de développement rural et d'environnement sont interdépendants. Politique commerciale et agriculture La libéralisation du secteur agricole résultant des accords commerciaux a conduit au remplacement progressif des systèmes fermiers mixtes (agriculture et élevage) par des entreprises spécialisées pratiquant une agriculture intensive, avec entre autre un usage abusif de pesticides. Les conséquences pour l'environnement et la santé ont été rappelées plus haut, ainsi que la menace que représente ce système pour la sécurité alimentaire. Cette libéralisation du commerce s'accompagne d'une politique interventionniste des Pays Développés, qui soutiennent artificiellement leurs exportations, directement ou indirectement. Les PVD n'ont pas ces possibilités économiques et sont, de plus, concurrencés sur leur propre territoire par des biens importés à bas prix. L'équilibre socio-économique est ébranlé. Les petits fermiers abandonnent leur ferme et louent leurs services aux grosses exploitations ou migrent dans les villes. La misère et l'insécurité alimentaire s'installent. Il est donc clair que les lois commerciales touchant au domaine agricole ont un large éventail d'impacts négatifs tant sur les communautés rurales que sur l'environnement et la vie sauvage, en Europe et dans le monde. Qui veut quoi ? Normalement, les accords doivent être prochainement renégociés au Conseil de l'Agriculture de l'OMC. Plusieurs tendances se profilent : "le marché et seulement le marché" est l'approche des pays exportateurs qui bénéficient de conditions et d'un climat favorables à la production. D'autres pays veulent prendre en compte des objectifs non commerciaux et, à ce niveau, certains voient une opposition entre protection de l'environnement et sécurité alimentaire. Les positions pour ou contre les subsides, quelles formes de subsides, l'importance à accorder au préoccupations non commerciales varient selon les groupes de pays: les Etats Unis, le groupe de Cairns, les pays asiatiques, les PVD, l'Union Européenne. Une notion nouvelle est apparue dans les discussions: la multifonctionnalité de l'agriculture , revendiquée par plusieurs groupes dont principalement l'UE. Outre sa fonction première de produire des biens, l'agriculture a effectivement un rôle social de fournir de l'emploi et de maintenir des populations viables dans les régions désavantagées, de préserver la biodiversité et la qualité des sols, de protéger contre les désastres naturels. L'UE défend le rôle multifonctionnel de l'agriculture mais veut poursuivre dans la voie de libéraliser l'accès aux marchés, tout en envisageant cependant une réduction progressive des subsides à l'exportation. Le principe de précaution appliqué aux produits importés dans l'Union et le bien-être animal sont également sur le tapis. Le modèle de réforme de la RSPB En premier lieu, la RSPB demande une évaluation des impacts de la libéralisation du commerce agricole sur le développement humain et l'environnement. Deuxièmement, plutôt que de viser à réduire les subsides, il faut inverser les priorités en organisant un commerce qui induise une agriculture soutenable . Si les engagements actuels font bien allusion à des préoccupations non commerciales, elles sont encore accessoires. Or elles doivent être primordiales, le but à poursuivre étant la qualité de vie. Troisièmement, les principes clés guidant la réforme doivent être définis. La RSPB propose les suivants : Flexibilité : les conditions étant différentes selon les Etats, une certaine souplesse doit être laissée pour atteindre les objectifs sociaux et environnementaux de chacun ; Efficacité : il faut internaliser les coûts externes et encourager les productions locales de nourriture ; Absence d'infractions : les règlements commerciaux doivent être prévus de telle sorte qu'ils n'empiètent pas sur les droits des pays à privilégier une production locale pour la sécurité alimentaire par rapport à la production de biens destinés au marché mondial ; Durabilité : les règlements doivent induire un système agricole durable, le seul qui assure la sécurité alimentaire, ainsi que la protection des communautés rurales et de l'environnement ; Transparence et prévisibilité : les mesures doivent être claires, précises et accessibles à tous les producteurs ; Accessibilité : les pays les plus pauvres devraient recevoir un soutien pour la mise en œuvre des accords. Le rapport propose encore des mesures détaillées pour appliquer ces principes : interdire les subsides à l'exportation et autres soutiens ; en même temps, il faut prévoir une aide pour les PVD qui dépendent d'importation à prix réduit ; réduire ou éliminer les soutiens internes, revoir complètement les autres formes de soutien, … Des législations complémentaires sont également suggérées, concernant : la dette extérieure des PVD, les OGM (Organismes Génétiquement Modifiés), des accords sur les denrées et des standards de qualité pour l'environnement, la nourriture et le bien-être animal, les droits de propriété intellectuelle, l'étiquetage des produits, les accords commerciaux régionaux, ; la régulation des entreprises transnationales, la recherche. La suggestion d'une taxe sur les pesticides est lancée, ainsi que d'une taxe sur les transports internationaux (par air, mer, rail et route) vu leur coût externe en tant que responsables de gaz à effet de serre. Une analyse vraiment fouillée que ce rapport de la RSPB ! Croisons les doigts pour qu'il inspire les prochaines négociations à l'OMC. Crompton, T and Hardstaff, P (2001) "Eat this: fresh ideas on the WTO Agreement on Agriculture". The RSPB, Sandy, UK , 117pages. L'élevage et l'alimentation du bétail en question Le secteur de l'élevage est bien entendu concerné par la politique agricole. Tel était le thème du séminaire organisé ce 7 décembre 2001 par la PFSA (Plate forme Souveraineté alimentaire) et VODO (Vlaams Overleg Duurzame Ontwikkeling) en vue de présenter la position des ONG aux responsables de la Présidence belge à l'Union européenne, fin 2001. Actuellement, la machine "agriculture" est grippée : les paysans ont la vie dure ! Les cultures industrielles et les élevages hors sol se multiplient et, tout autant, la pollution de l'eau et des sols (pesticides, lisiers), les risques pour la santé, les perturbations des écosystèmes, la dégradation de l'environnement et des paysages. Les modes d'élevage industriels et plus précisément les aliments pour bétail sont en grande partie causes de cette situation. L'alimentation du bétail est en effet un élément central de toute politique agricole. Selon le professeur J.F. Sneessens de l'UCL, trois facteurs se sont conjugués pour en arriver là : les progrès techniques : transports (énergie et pollution non taxées) et chaîne du froid qui permettent de se passer d'abattoirs à proximité des élevages ; à l'origine, la main d'œuvre peu spécialisée utilisée en exploitations intensives ; les prix : aliments concentrés bon marché (car entrant dans l'UE sans droits de douane) ; la non prise en compte des pollutions et dégâts provoqués par ce type d'élevage ; les prix mondiaux inférieurs à ceux couvrant les produits d'un élevage en prairie. C'est ainsi que des quantités énormes de maïs, colza, soja,…dont certains OGM, sont importées dans la Communauté. Le renversement du système est possible… en adoptant bien sûr un changement d'aiguillage progressif. Des agriculteurs se sont déjà lancés dans l'aventure, comme ceux du Réseau agriculture durable, de France. Jacques Morineau ne met plus d'insecticides sur son maïs et ses céréales et favorise ainsi les insectes utiles. Il limite les herbicides en désherbant plutôt mécaniquement. Quant aux engrais, il préfère les fumiers et lisiers. Il pratique une polyculture élevage depuis plusieurs années et les résultats sont étonnants. Avec son groupe, il a mesuré la "durabilité" de leur système par la méthode IDEA (Indicateurs de Durabilité des Exploitations Agricoles). Le classement est excellent, notamment pour la biodiversité, le respect de l'environnement, l'indépendance économique… et cela sans subsides ! Des expériences positives sont vécues aussi dans notre pays. Que proposer à nos responsables politiques ? Plusieurs pistes peuvent être étudiées : Accorder des aides en fonction du type d'exploitation : des aides importantes pour les exploitations pratiquant une agriculture durable et plus encore pour celles de type biologique. Accorder des aides inversement proportionnelles à la superficie de l'exploitation ; Taxer l'énergie ; Tenir compte prioritairement des externalités positives (exploitation de type herbager, maintien de haies, …), et des externalités négatives (pollutions de l'eau, du sol, …). La réforme de la Politique Agricole Commune (PAC) doit absolument être basée sur ce principe. Il faut, en fait, promouvoir "l'éco-économie", c'est à dire prendre en compte la valeur du capital naturel : les écosystèmes. En conclusion, il faut progressivement arriver à des prix qui couvrent les coûts réels de production. Category:Belgium Category:Janadesh2007 Category:Content in French